Snapshot of Christmas
by acalmingcupoftea
Summary: Sybil and Branson at Christmas.


It was Christmas but it was unlike any Christmas Sybil had ever had. Ever since she could remember the holiday had centered around dances, balls and inviting the "right" people to a celebratory holiday meal. It featured elaborate decorations that just appeared as if overnight and a tree the size of a small house decorated to the nines with lights and tinsel. It had always been a magical time for her and one of her favorite holidays.

But this year it was different.

Instead of being bundled up in the festivities at Downton Abbey, Sybil was spending this Christmas Eve putting the last decorations on a much smaller and less grand Christmas tree. When she had put the last of the tinsel on the tree she stepped back and smiled.

"There. Now all that's left is the star."

She reached behind her on the table and picked up the little golden colored star that one of Branson's sisters had made for them. It was a little lopsided and not particularly even around all the edges, but Sybil loved it in a way that she had never felt about the hand carved angel that used to sit atop the Downton tree.

Even when standing on her tip-toes she was unable to reach the top of the tree. She was about to slide the small coffee table over to stand on when she felt a presence come up behind her and wrap one arm around her waist and the other around the star in her hand. With no effort at all, Branson reached up and placed the star on the top of the tree before placing his arm to join the other around her waist and settling a kiss at the back of her neck.

Sybil enjoyed the embrace for just a moment before spinning around in his arms and stating flatly "I had it covered you know. I would have gotten the star up there somehow."

"I don't doubt it." He responded, not breaking his grip around her, "But I have the height and it should be put to some use." He then turned her back around to face the tree and walked her back a few steps so they could take the entire scene in.

The tree stood at the center of the room balancing precariously on an old, short chest of drawers. There were no electric lights on the tree but the tinsel glittered in the light cast by the fire that it had the same effect. She had also hung a few ornaments on the tree that her mother had sent from home as well as a few that Branson's family had provided. The star on top brought the whole scene together.

"It looks very fine." Branson said, admiration in his voice. "Though I'm sorry it's not as impressive as the Downton tree."

Sybil's grinned turned into one of slight annoyance as she spun around to face her husband. "I really wish you would stop doing that." She said, breaking out of his encircling arms and walking over to the fireplace to put up the stockings.

"Doing what?" Branson asked, turning to face her.

"Comparing absolutely _everything_ in our lives to Downton. Of course our tree isn't as grand as the one the servants spend the day putting up but I don't care. What I care about is that it's _our_ tree and no one else's. And if I truly wanted the _grandeur_, I would have stayed there." She huffed before turning her back to him and placing a stocking on a nail in the fireplace.

She could hear Branson sigh from behind her but he didn't say anything to deny her claims. She heard him flop down onto the couch and she joined him after she placed her stocking on its nail.

"I wonder if they've gotten my letter yet." Sybil queried. It had been a few weeks since she had sent it and yet she had heard no reply. It troubled her, though she would never say as much to Branson, that her family may not be happy at the news of her pregnancy. There had always been a small part of her that believed her family thought her love for Branson was just a fad and that soon enough she would leave this marriage and Ireland and come back to them. News of a baby on the way would effectively crush that dream of her return.

It had been the most shocking thing to find out she was expecting a child. Especially since it wasn't like she and Branson had really been trying to have children right at the moment, it had just sort of happened. Frequently. So now was she not only the first daughter married but also the first to have a child! It was almost unheard of for the third daughter to beat the two eldest to the punch.

She remembered the day in late November when she had figured out she was expecting. Branson had been away for the day working at the paper and Sybil was off from hospital duty. She had been cleaning the oven, of all things, when she realized what day it was and what that meant. She sat right down in the middle of the kitchen completely flabbergasted but that quickly gave way to a rather large and uncontrollable grin. All she wanted to do right at that moment was tell Tom and see his reaction but she had to wait five more ungodly hours until he came home.

When he did she all but ambushed him with her smile and her enthusiasm. She made him sit and took his hand and just told him. He was quiet for a moment, staring at her with his eyes widening but then he too broke out into a grin like a mad man. He scooped her up and twirled her around all the while kissing everything in sight, her cheeks, her hair, her nose. When she finally demanded that he stop (he was making her dizzy), he put her down and kissed her in a way that made her an entirely different kind of dizzy.

Ever since the two of them had been uncontrollably happy. She often caught him just watching her with a big smile on his face. He also refused to let her do almost anything now, especially things that required lifting or bending. While she found it thoughtful she was starting to get a little bored doing almost nothing, hence her demand that _she_ be allowed to do all the Christmas decorating.

They hadn't told anyone until Sybil wrote her letter to her mother at the beginning of December. They had agreed to wait to tell the rest of the Bransons until the Crawleys had been informed (since they were so much further away) and in all honesty it was wonderful to have this little secret just to themselves.

Branson's arms encircling her and pulling her close to him snapped her out of her daydreams and worries. She always loved to nestle up against him, his arms protecting her from the world. She was especially fond of the way he smelled like fresh ink mixed with a homey smell of paper.

"I'm sure they received it and are just as happy as we are. It takes time to send letters you know, especially around this time of year" He said kissing the top of her head.

"You're probably right." She sighed. "Besides there is always so much post that must be sent at this time of year from Downton. Letters and cards celebrating the season, it's a wonder they get it all done." With that she resolved to worry about it no more and curled more into the welcoming arms of her husband.

A few days after Christmas, Sybil was finishing writing her thank you notes to her family and friends who had sent such lovely gifts. Wrapped up in her warmest coat, Sybil walked the short distance to the post office of their village. She turned her letters over to the postmaster and asked after any post for her or her husband. He handed her a small stack of letters and she went back out into the snow.

As she walked she sorted through the letters until she came to one that made her stop in her tracks. Recognizing the handwriting as that of Mrs. Cora Crawley, Countess of Grantham, Sybil tore the envelope open right there in the middle of the snowy street. She began to read:

_My Dearest Sybil,  
_

_I am so excited at your news! My dear, congratulations to you and Tom both! I, of course, have kept this news with the strictest of confidences but did inform your father who is also...pleased. I can't believe I will soon have a grandchild to dote on!_

_Christmas this year was just not the same without you darling. We all missed you terribly (even Isis!). I hope your Christmas was grand and thank you so much for the packages you sent. I am sure that Mary has already told you the news but in case you were not made aware, Mary and Matthew are engaged! Everyone is so happy for them (and I know that we would double that happiness if I could tell everyone your news...)._

_Sybil dear, please bring Branson and come to Downton to visit. I miss you terribly and so does your father. I know we haven't been the most... supportive of your decisions recently but I still want to be a part of your life just as I want you to be a part of ours, especially with a grandchild on the way._

_Love, _

_Mama_

Sybil could not believe what she was reading. Not only was her family pleased with her pregnancy but they wanted her to visit! She grinned and hurried up the path to their small cottage shouting "Tom!"


End file.
